The present invention relates to a method and an automatic apparatus for supplying cassette loading machines with magnetic tape reels, of the type comprising at least a support hub mounted on a front wall of a cassette loading machine, designed to operatively engage a magnetic tape reel at a coupling opening exhibited by the reel itself and operable in rotation according to a horizontal axis in order to cause the unwinding of the magnetic tape from the reel.
The described apparatus has been particularly studied so as to be associated with a loading machine provided with several loading modules operating independently of one another and adapted for loading individual cassettes with magnetic tapes coming from respective reels each associated with one of the modules. However the apparatus in question can also be used in less advanced loading machines e.g. provided with a single loading station.